To support their operations, providers of online services or other computing services may deploy a large number of executable code modules and libraries within a computing environment. Such large deployments may enable an organization to maintain quality of service under a variety of operating conditions. However, a complex deployment of a large number of files may create challenges when ensuring the security and integrity of the deployed files.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.